


Cuddling After a Long Day

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request--It's been a long, hard day when Ymir stumbles across a sleeping Christa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling After a Long Day

Training that day had been especially stressful. Honestly, it was way more rigorous than anyone was used to enduring. It was around sunset that they had finally been dismissed and allowed to do as they pleased when it came to relaxation. Most had rushed off to the mess hall for dinner. (Sasha was in front of this mob.) Ymir, on the other hand, had noticed the absence of a certain blonde-haired goddess.

It took some searching, but she had finally come across the tiny blonde dozing off against the trunk of a tree. Her arms were limp by her sides; her hands buried in the tall grass. Her head was flopped to the side. She was just barely staying sat up against the tree. The position looked anything but comfortable—especially when Christa had removed her jacket due to the heat and rested against the rough bark in only her thin, button-up shirt.

A light breeze blew by, causing the small girl in front of Ymir to let out a shiver. Sweat was doing its job and cooling her down alright. The brunette could not help but smirk a bit. Christa was adorable and her content, sleeping figure made her all the more precious. She found herself sighing as she made her way towards the other. Gently, she picked up the discarded jacket and draped it over Christa.

Still, now that Christa could no longer be cold, something seemed to be missing. It was then that Ymir decided she had to be lonely and what better to cure that than some cuddling? It was not often that Ymir let her walls down, but with Christa it seemed to be becoming a usual occurrence. She plopped down on the grass next to the girl and pulled her into her arms. Christa had to be much more comfortable now and that’s what Ymir had been aiming to do.

Later Connie had found the two and the entirety of the 104th was abuzz about Ymir having a soft side. Christa thought it was cute and sweet—which made Ymir blush a bit—but it did not last long after a few threatening glares from the lanky brunette.


End file.
